


The five times Clarke made a mistake with love (and the one time she didn't)

by Fangurl01



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clarke has had her heart broken, Clarke is perfect, Clarke makes mistakes, Fluff, I'm going crazy with tags, Multi, Multiple times, Murphy is still an asshole, Wells still died, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, set in season one, she just needs some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has loved more than once, and her heart has been broken more than once too. She has loved men and women, hard. All her loves have ended, lots of the times badly. </p>
<p>These are the five times Clarke has made mistakes with love.<br/>And the one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times Clarke made a mistake with love (and the one time she didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy it, this is the first time I've done something for the 100 and that I've done this style.

If you were to ask some people around camp about Clarke's love life they'd probably laugh you off and say she doesn't have one. But they'd be wrong, Clarke has a love life, a bad one but she has one, she just chooses not to share it with people. Mostly because her love life sucks and her relationships tend to end badly and quickly. It's happened too often that now Clarke is contemplating celibacy.  
//////////////////////////////////////

1.  
Her first love was Wells, Wells was her first everything. First best friend, first crush, first date, first dance partner, first kiss. Everything. 

They were sixteen when they finally dated. 

Clarke liked the way Wells did everything so intensely and so surely, Wells liked the way Clarke was so tough and resilient. 

Clarke noticed Wells first, she noticed how he had a smile just for her, how he laughed at even her bad jokes, how just one touch could calm her down and how he just got her like no one else could. And she loved every bit of it. Clarke was contempt to just sit back and like him from afar but when he first kissed her cheek who was she to complain. 

Their first date was a small lunch (rations!) by a large window watching the stars. 

Their first real kiss was well planned out on both parts, nothing spontaneous about it. The kiss was quick and chaste and exactly how both of them thought it'd be.

Of course the relationship ended when Clarke's dad got floated and she blamed Wells and then got locked up in the skybox. 

They had dated for exactly seven months, three weeks, nine days, twelve hours, fourteen minutes and twenty two seconds. But who's counting.  
//////////////////////////////////////

2.  
Her second love was Finn. 

Even though he was a moron that wasted oxygen on a dumb space walk he was an attractive, nice, funny, understanding, caring moron who wasted oxygen on a dumb space walk.

And he totally got Clarke, which she never thought anyone would (besides the backstabbing, bastard known as Wells) and he wanted to spend time with her. She tried to ignore how she felt but every second near him was another part of her that fell in love with Finn.

And like everything in her life it was doomed to fail.

Of course he had a girlfriend, a totally badass hot girlfriend.

Clarke tried to get over her first love since Wells but it was hard, so hard. She cared about him deeply, and it didn't help that he kept apologising.  
/////////////////////////////////

3.  
Her next love wasn't technically love. 

Monty and Jasper had just handed out extra strong moonshine and Clarke was very drunk, but not as drunk as Raven. 

Raven had fallen on her and grinned like Clarke was the best thing in the world, and Clarke got butterflies. (What!? Raven was very attractive)

Raven gushed out all her feelings and Clarke listened attentively. Then Raven had said "Got to see what the fuss was about," and then she had kissed Clarke and Clarke saw stars.

Raven was probably the best kisser in the world, she wasn't soft and awkward like Wells, nor was she raw and passionate like Finn. She was slow and confident and it was amazing.

The next morning Raven was gone from Clarke's tent and never acknowledged what happened.

Clarke was heartbroken.  
///////////////////////////////////

4.  
Like her third love Clarke's fourth love wasn't really love. Well not at first, and not on both sides. 

Even after the first failed attempt at peace Clarke was persistent, she kept meeting Anya at different places with Octavia as her backup (she knew Octavia wouldn't ever shoot first ask questions later) in an attempt to make peace and stop a war between their two people.

It was late, Anya and Clarke were in an abandoned bunker, Octavia had left a while ago with Lincoln and Anya was yelling at Clarke, listing all the reasons why they shouldn't make peace.

Then Clarke was kissing her. She didn't know how it happened, one minute she was sitting in an old chair and Anya was pacing, the next Anya was against a wall with Clarke's body against hers.

Anya was a great kisser too, she was slow but fiery and Clarke thought she could spend the rest of her life kissing Anya. After that their meetings were more regular and involved less talking. Clarke thought that maybe it could go somewhere, she fell in love, hard.

So when Anya stopped meeting with her and declared war on her people Clarke fell apart, she felt broken and alone, no amount of Jasper/Monty fun could help.  
/////////////////////////////////////

5.  


The fifth time was maybe the best and the worst.

It was late but everybody was still working, an incoming war and all. Clarke was leaning against the drop ship exhausted when Octavia arrived bearing water and food.

"For our hard working, fearless, gorgeous leader Clarke," she had grinned. 

"What do you want?" Clarke had asked.

And Octavia told her nothing, that she just wanted a friend, someone to hold her and help her (she had thought Lincoln was dead at the time) and Clark wrapped her arms around the younger girl and held her as she cried. Clarke led Octavia into the nearest tent (which was Clarke's) and helped her lie down on the 'bed'. Clarke tucked her in a placed a soft kiss to the girl's forehead before turning to leave. But Octavia had different ideas, she pulled Clarke to lie down next to her and curled up in her side. The night was filled with cuddling and sweet kisses.

It almost became a routine. Every night Octavia would bring Clarke some water and food and Clarke would kiss and hold her while she slept, cried or ranted. Clarke shared all her pent up emotions and thoughts and Octavia listened and shared her feelings too. Everyday Clarke lost a bit more of herself into the beautiful, broken girl.

It was midday, Clarke was storing medical supplies and Octavia appeared at her side with lunch (that Clarke had skipped) Clarke grateful accepted it and planted a sweet kiss to Octavia's lips. Kissing Octavia was almost as good as kissing Raven. Octavia's kisses were short and sweet, they left Clarke wanting more and so Clarke pressed another kiss to Octavia's lips, and another and another until a loud, awkward cough broke them apart. It was Bellamy, sporting a red face, gaping mouth and large eyes.

Octavia sent him a shit eating grin while Clarke blushed red like a tomato. Bellamy quickly shoved some seaweed and herbs he had collected at the girls before exiting the drop ship. Octavia dropped her pile on the table and pulled her back in for a kiss. "You want to head to the river and 'swim'?" Octavia had asked whilst smirking.

The two girls ran out of the drop ship and were heading out of camp giggling when Octavia froze, Clarke stopped and looked around, her eyes land on Lincoln. Octavia dropped Clarke's hand and sprinted to Lincoln who easily caught her and they passionately kissed. Octavia never kissed her like that. Clarke's heart broke a bit and when Octavia stopped bringing her food and water and stopped appearing in her tent the remainder of Clarke's heart turned to dust and she vowed to never love again, because love only broke your heart.  
/////////////////////////////////////

+1.

Bellamy started to notice that the Princess was changing. She had large, dark bags under her beautiful eyes, her skin was looking to pale to be healthy, she lost a lot of weight and Bellamy could see most of her bones and she stopped smiling, she stopped talking. The only time she did talk was when spoken to, she stopped sprouting words of wisdom and encouragement, she stopped going to the river with the younger ones to guard and play with them.

Bellamy had to fix that.

He started brining her extra servings of food and making sure she ate it. He held her hand and soothed her while she slept to keep the nightmares away. He started helping her with work and taking her to the river with some kids to just have fun. He started telling stupid, corny jokes and mispronouncing words so she'd laugh and correct him. He started making mistakes, wrong choices and admitting defeat so she'd start being wise and encouraging. But most of all he started to love her.

He noticed the pained look, the look of lost love when she looked at Well's grave, or at Finn, at Raven and at Octavia. She also got that look whenever Anya was mentioned and when Bellamy brought it up she cried in his arms for a long time, continuously repeating how she'd never love again, promising that she'd never love again.

It was after the massive war (that the won, thanks to Clarke) and after Clarke had made peace with the remaining grounders that she leaned into him and started cry while apologising profusely. "What is it? what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, I broke my promise, I fell in love again." Bellamy tried to ignore the stabbing pain of jealousy and asked her who with.

She answered with a kiss. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved and adored her and how he'd never hurt or leave her and only had her happiness in mind, he told her that with a kiss.

And Clarke changed her mind, Bellamy was the best kisser in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave comments telling me your thoughts, comments are the food for my soul.


End file.
